SUN² SUMMER STEP!
'''SUN² SUMMER STEP! '''is a song in the Tokimeki Idol game. Lyrics |-| Romaji= Hajiketa hizashi ni tooku de kimi ga kasanatte Sore dake de mata watashi wa chuu ni mau Tsutaetai kimochi wo kimi ni kizuite hoshii kara Musubime wo agete APIIRU shite mita Hiyake shita kimi no egao massugu ni wa mirenakute Yokome de chirari shisen okutteta yo Aozora SUNSUN HARERUYA daitan ni nareru kisetsu Kimi to issho ni aoi umi te wo nigitte tobikomou Natsuzora SUNSUN HARERUYA mabushii no wa kimi no sei? Koigokoro SUTEPPU gomakasenai ne (Ima sugu) suki tte kotoba mo (Todoite) ie sou kana Yowaki wa dame da ne yuuki miseru yo Yes!! Summer chance Watashi no kokoro wa fukuramu kumo ni niteru kana Dokomademo tokimeku mune odoridasu Hadashi de kaketeku ki,i wa kizuite kureru kana "Kawaii" tte iwaretai kyou no watashi ni Kinou yori mo taisetsu de ashita yori mo kagayaita Tokubetsu na omoide mitsukeyou Wasurerarenai natsu ni shitai kanau you ni negai komete Suna ni MESSEIJI sotto nokoshita yo Aozora SUNSUN HARERUYA daisuki afureru kisetsu Shiokaze oikaze ni shite kimi he motto chikazukou Natsuzora SUNSUN HARERUYA yappari mou kimi ga suki Ushiro kara gyutte dekitara ii ne (Konomama) futari no toki ga (Yukkuri) tsuzukanai kana Miagereba kimi mo watashi miteta Yes!! Summer time ... owaranai natsu Aozora SUNSUN HARERUYA daitan ni nareru kisetsu Kimi to issho ni aoi umi te wo nigitte tobikomou Natsuzora SUNSUN HARERUYA mabushii no wa kimi no sei? Koigokoro SUTEPPU gomakasenai ne (Ima sugu) suki tte kotoba mo (Todoite) ie sou kana Yowaki wa dame da ne yuuki miseru yo Yes!! Summer chance |-| Japanese= 弾けた日差しに遠くで君が重なって それだけでまた私は宙に舞う 伝えたい気持ちを君に気づいて欲しいから 結び目を上げてアピールしてみた 日焼けした君の笑顔 まっすぐには見れなくて 横目でちらり 視線送ってたよ 青空SUNSUNハレルヤ 大胆になれる季節 君と一緒に青い海 手を握って飛び込もう 夏空SUNSUNハレルヤ 眩しいのは君のせい? 恋心ステップ 誤魔化せないね (今すぐ) 好きって言葉も (届いて) 言えそうかな 弱気はダメだね 勇気みせるよ Yes!! summer chance 私の心は膨らむ雲に似てるかな どこまでもときめく胸踊り出す 裸足でかけてく君は気づいてくれるかな 「可愛い」って言われたい今日の私に 昨日よりも大切で 明日よりも輝いた 特別な思い出見つけよう 忘れられない夏にしたい 叶うように願い込めて 砂にメッセージ そっと残したよ 青空SUNSUNハレルヤ 大好きあふれる季節 潮風追い風にして君へもっと近づこう 夏空SUNSUNハレルヤ やっぱりもう君が好き 後ろからギュってできたら良いね (このまま) 二人の時が (ゆっくり) 続かないかな 見上げれば君も 私見てた Yes!! summer time …終わらない夏 青空SUNSUNハレルヤ 大胆になれる季節 君と一緒に青い海 手を握って飛び込もう 夏空SUNSUNハレルヤ 眩しいのは君のせい? 恋心ステップ 誤魔化せないね (今すぐ) 好きって言葉も (届いて) 言えそうかな 弱気はダメだね 勇気みせるよ Yes!! summer chance |-| English= You're pilled up in this bursted sunlight in the distance With just that, I'm dancing in the air again Because I want you to notice these feelings I want to tell I tied my hair up and tried to make a appeal I couldn't see your sunburning smile straightaway So I sent a glimpse of my eyes to you with a sidelong glance A blue sky, sun, sun, hallelujah, a season to become bold I'll grasp your hand and together we'll jump in a blue sea A summer sky, sun, sun, hallelujah, is this dazzling your fault? One's love step can't be deceived (Right now) I could also say those love words (Reach) I wonder if I can say them To be timid is no good, I have to show my courage. Yes!! Summer chance I wonder if my heart is just like a expanded cloud My throbbing chest dances everywhere Running barefoot, I hope that you notice My today's self who wants to be called "cute" More important than yesterday and shinier than tomorrow Let's find special memories I wish so that this summer can become an unforgettable one Softly, I left messages on the sand A blue sky, sun, sun, hallelujah, a season where love overflows I'll become closer to you with only the sea breeze A summer sky, sun, sun, hallelujah, as I thought, I like you already I would be good if I could embrace you from behind (Like this) our time (Slowly) I wonder if it'll go on When I look up, you were looking at me too. Yes!! summer time ...A never-ending summer A blue sky, sun, sun, hallelujah, a season to become bold I'll grasp your hand and together we'll jump in a blue sea A summer sky, sun, sun, hallelujah, is this dazzling your fault? One's love step can't be deceived (Right now) I could also say those love words (Reach) I wonder if I can say them To be timid is no good, I have to show my courage. Yes!! Summer chance Videos Trivia * This song appears in the single, Kanchigai Summer Days External Links Category:Songs